


Lucky Day

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Just Give Yuuri His Blanket, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Purring, The Happiest Nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: In Detroit, Yuuri realizes he is about to go into heat, and his nest isn't ready. What follows would be a series of unfortunate events, if it wasn't for Viktor Nikiforov.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merigold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merigold/gifts).



Yuuri stares down at the last test in the kit, reads the results once more, and sighs. The test, a small stick with a bright orange spot on the end, does nothing to help him.

He really has the worst luck. Never mind that this is his first heat since he left Hasetsu, but also it's the middle of winter break, and his roommate has gone home to Thailand for two weeks. His next competition isn't for another month, but Yuuri needs the time to practice, not lay around in a half-hearted nest aching for something he can never reach.

With a small frown, Yuuri tosses the stick away in the trash and leaves the bathroom, surveying his apartment slowly. If he starts a load of laundry now, he should be able to use his favorite blankets. Yuuri is an odd sort -- he prefers clean laundry and blankets for his nests, instead of the scent-infused dirty laundry that other omegas prefer. Maybe it comes from being raised in an environment dedicated to cleanliness, or maybe the real reason is that Yuuri only wants one particular scent, and if he can't have it, he doesn't want anything else.

But Yuuri doesn't want to admit that, so he blames it on his childhood.

Whichever it is, Yuuri needs to hurry. He should have enough groceries for the next few days, which will be the worst of it, and he isn't planning on going anywhere.

With a sigh, he pulls out his phone and calls the rink to let his coach know. Then he tucks his phone away and goes to grab all of his blankets, stuffing them into his hamper before dragging the heavy plastic thing down to the laundry facilities on the ground floor.

After starting his load, Yuuri slumps into a chair, pulls his legs to his chest, and lifts his gaze to stare out the single window of the building's laundry room. No one is there to see his gaze go dark with sadness. Outside, the wind blows hard against the trees, making the branches wave. Yuuri shivers despite being wrapped up in a turtleneck, the collar turned up to hide his blossoming scent.

He hasn't spent a heat alone before. He always had his parents and sister nearby, ready to give him a blanket or a scarf with their scent if he so desired. He never asked for it, but they were there anyway, _available_ and willing to help him. Yuuri misses them -- and he misses Vicchan most of all, since Vicchan always spent his childhood heats with him, curled up in Yuuri's nests while they both snoozed the days away.

But Vicchan is in Hasetsu, and Yuuri is alone in Detroit.

Technically, he is over twenty now. He could go find an alpha to spend the weekend with -- but the thought completely disgusts him. Yuuri has never cared for the alphas that come sniffing around every time he or one of his classmates goes into heat. At least he only has one heat every three years, instead of more frequently compared to his peers. Being on an ISU-regulated hormone blocker helps in that regard.

Still, his doctor should have timed it a bit better. He's in the middle of the skating season!

With another heavy sigh, Yuuri checks on his laundry, finding that the washer has already finished during his reverie, and moves everything to the dryer. With the settings set to max, Yuuri heads upstairs to sort through his clothes for building his nest.

Forty minutes later, Yuuri is startled from deliberating over a pile of jerseys by the fire alarm. He panics, grabs his wallet and backpack, and flees down to the main floor with the rest of the few students still on campus. Despite the packs of people standing close together to ward off the cold, Yuuri stands alone as they wait for the fire trucks, not wanting people to notice his scent. He clutches his phone and shivers, staring at the small plume of smoke coming from the side of the building.

Where the laundry room is.

_Shit._

Yuuri avoids looking at anybody when the firefighters drag out a smoking pile of blankets, causing whispers and laughter to erupt at the idiot who used the max setting on the dryer. He laughs weakly with the rest of the group, then hurries upstairs as soon as they are clear to return.

Two of his favorite blankets, _and_ his laundry hamper. Yuuri might as well abandon it, too -- he can never go to the laundry room again.

Yuuri debates laying himself down on the floor and not moving for the next four days. For a few minutes, he does just that -- curling into a tiny ball in front of the door, hating himself for being so _stupid_ , for not knowing how to do laundry right, for not reading the sign that says "Low Setting Only!" even though it never dries everything in one go.

Stupid pheromones clouding his head.

Stupid blankets.

Stupid everything.

While curled up, Yuuri pulls out his phone again and checks his bank account. He has enough for at least one blanket. Something new might be nice. He only got those blankets on discount when he moved to Detroit, so they weren't that important to him. They were _nice_ though, one of them super soft, and the other had nice blue stripes.

Maybe Yuuri can find a blanket that is soft _and_ has nice blue stripes.

Slowly, Yuuri unravels himself from his ball and goes to find his heaviest coat to ward off the Detroit winter. He sprays on a bit of his scent blocker, which will last for a few hours, long enough for him to get to the mall and buy a new blanket. Then he can come home, collapse, and not move for four days.

Maybe in a couple weeks, he can rescue his laundry hamper from downstairs.

With a determined frown, Yuuri sets off for the bus stop.

~*~

Yuuri ends up standing in an aisle of bedding in the middle of Sears, staring blankly at the displays of blankets and throws, dismayed that none of them seem to be soft _and_ blue striped.

He remembers vaguely getting onto the Detroit bus, which had been full of people who smelled awful to him, then hurriedly putting on one of his face masks. That got him some dirty looks, but Yuuri grew up in Japan where face masks are practically a requirement, and besides, he wasn't the only one.

Yuuri is simply glad that his scent blockers kept him safe from being sniffed out by interested alphas. Still, the bus took forever to get to the mall, and Yuuri wandered for quite a while until he found a department store that looked vaguely promising.

This selection does not look promising.

Yuuri squints. The selection doesn't change, and with a sigh, he gives up and decides to go find another store. Macy's should still be open, and maybe they have something... better than Sears, anyway.

As Yuuri shrugs his way through last minute holiday shoppers, he becomes distracted by... something. Something familiar... A scent?

A very appealing scent.

Yuuri stops in the middle of the crowd, does a full body shiver, and turns his head to stare across the large hallway. He meets blue eyes, realizes that someone is staring at him, and feels his world sway.

The crowd scatters as Yuuri falls. Seconds later, he hears a deep voice coming closer, as someone pushes their way through the shocked shoppers. A strong arm slides under his shoulders before another joins him, scooping him up easily. Yuuri's head rolls to rest against a sturdy shoulder, and he breathes in through his mask, that wonderful, brilliant scent surrounding him now. Something inside him, tightly coiled ever since he first realized he was going into heat, relaxes.

"Alpha," Yuuri whispers into his mask, turning his face into a soft coat. He smells silk and leather and something _wonderful_ and rich. His soft mumble catches in his mask, likely unheard by anyone, except he realizes someone did, when the chest he is held close against expands suddenly with a gasp.

"Out of my way," commands a familiar voice, someone Yuuri has heard before many times. He must be hallucinating. There is no way that the owner of that voice can be here in Detroit. A nice dream -- he must be sleeping. His blankets are wrapped around him, his nest is ready, his heat has started, and he is dreaming of...

Of course Yuuri would dream of him. That seems to be his kind of luck today. 

"Do not let anyone disturb us," says the voice again, before a door closes. The arms set him down onto a soft surface, and the warmth moves in front of him. Yuuri frowns a little at the loss.

"Are you alright? You fell so suddenly, did you hit your head?" asks the voice worriedly.

Yuuri opens his eyes. He definitely is not dreaming -- and that voice is definitely familiar.

Slowly, Yuuri looks up to find Viktor Nikiforov staring at him, as he kneels in front of Yuuri.

Viktor, who was holding him. Viktor, who smells amazing, and whom Yuuri just called _alpha_ like some needy omega in a tawdry romance novel, and who was _holding him and carrying him_ through the mall. Viktor, who is _beautiful_ with his silky silver hair and a deep blue scarf that Yuuri immediately wants to steal for his nest -- and who should not be in Detroit at all.

Yuuri debates fainting again, but holds strong. His head does hurt a little, but he barely feels it through his shock.

"V-V-Viktor?"

Viktor blinks once at being recognized, then brightens considerably. "You recognize me? Good! You know who I am, right?" Then his smile fades just as quickly as it appeared. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yuuri squeaks, then realizes his words are muffled by his mask. He reaches up to pull it down, flushing at the way Viktor looks at him. Is he dreaming?! "I, um, I'm fine! I just got a little dizzy, it's almost my..."

His mouth snaps shut as soon as Viktor's eyes go wide. He didn't mean to say that. "I mean, I... I know you through skating. I skate for Japan..."

Viktor gives him a considering look, his sharp gaze missing nothing, but he doesn't say anything in response to Yuuri's slip. "Yuuri Katsuki, right?" Viktor asks, shocking Yuuri into silence. Viktor... knows of him? "You skated at Rostelcom, didn't you? I watched it in person. Your skating was beautiful! Full of mistakes, but very expressive. I thought I recognized your... you, I mean."

_My what? My scent?_

Yuuri stares for a long moment, not believing his reality. Viktor Nikiforov, his childhood idol and the reason he skates internationally, is kneeling in front of him, worrying over him -- after Yuuri fainted from getting a heady dose of Viktor's scent.

While he is going into heat.

_Shit._

"I didn't realize you were in the crowd," Yuuri says weakly, then burrows down into his coat when Viktor smiles at him. He tries to get over the fact that Viktor just complimented and insulted his skating in one sentence. "Um... yeah. So... what are you doing in Detroit?"

"A photo shoot for a magazine," Viktor replies, still smiling. He hasn't moved from his position in front of Yuuri, all but caging him into the chair. He doesn't seem interested in leaving, which means Yuuri is trapped for the moment.

Just his luck.

Yuuri finally averts his gaze and looks around, finding that they are in a small office, likely belonging to the mall staff. Nobody else is in the room, which must be the only reason why Viktor suddenly leans forward, pulls down Yuuri's collar, and sniffs him deeply.

Yuuri yelps and scrambles to the other side of the couch. Viktor leans back on his haunches, a satisfied expression taking over his face.

"Omega," Viktor murmurs, making Yuuri freeze.

"Um, well..."

"I thought so," Viktor says, then climbs to his feet and sits down in the spot Yuuri vacated. "Others may not have such keen noses, but I do. You are an omega, about to go into heat. Is that correct, Yuuri?"

The way his name rolls off Viktor's tongue makes Yuuri go weak in the knees. If Viktor doesn't stop talking soon, he might even go into heat right here -- far from his home and nest, in an unknown place, unsafe.

And Yuuri still doesn't have a blanket.

"I'm shopping for my nest," Yuuri blurts out, then covers his mouth. When Viktor only smiles at him, Yuuri slumps against the couch, misery creeping over his expression. "You're right. My heat is about to start, and I accidentally ruined my only blankets, and I was going to buy one today, but everything's going wrong, and my nest isn't even _ready_ , and I..."

Yuuri bites down on his tongue to keep himself from continuing, even as hot tears sting at his eyes. He doesn't want to admit his weakness to Viktor. The fact that Viktor is _here_ is miraculous enough, but Yuuri doesn't need to burden Viktor with his heat problems.

"Sorry for disturbing you," Yuuri whispers. "I need to get home before it starts. Thank you for helping me."

Viktor's eyes go wide when Yuuri starts to stand, jumping to his feet and wrapping an arm around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri goes boneless for a second when Viktor's scent washes for him -- strong, wonderful, _alpha_ \-- then stiffens when he notices the arm. Viktor doesn't let him go.

"I can't let an omega on the verge of heat go out into the crowd like this," Viktor says, his voice as commanding as when Yuuri thought he was hallucinating. Yuuri stares up at him in shock as the words take effect.

"What?"

Viktor smiles at him. This close, his eyes are a deep blue, electrifying in a way that no picture could ever compare. "I would be happy to escort you for the rest of your shopping, and to your home to protect you. Considering our connection as fellow skaters, not to mention..."

Yuuri barely manages to voice a protest, when a scant second later Viktor leans down and tugs aside Yuuri's turtleneck once more, brushing his nose against Yuuri's scent gland. Yuuri swallows down his shock and leans into Viktor, closing his eyes as Viktor's scent washes over him again, making him feel weak yet _safe_.

"This," Viktor murmurs. "You respond to me so well, and I am not one to ignore my instincts, Yuuri. Let me take care of you. We will take care of your shopping, and your nest, and perhaps a few other things, if you let me. Please."

Yuuri closes his eyes and breathes in, then turns his head a little and pulls down Viktor's scarf, unveiling his neck. He breathes in deeply, making Viktor go tense. Viktor smells just like what he has always wanted... and Yuuri knows he can't have it.

"I'm not a good omega," Yuuri whispers. "I'm weak, and I'm not a good skater either. You should probably go." A moment later, strong hands reach up to grab his arms, pushing him away enough for Viktor to glare at him, blue eyes flashing.

"I will not. I've never met someone like you before. You found me in a massive crowd and claimed me, and I am returning that claim now. I let you slip through my fingers once before. I'm not doing it again."

"What?" Yuuri can scarcely believe his ears.

"Rostelcom. I told you, I was there. I was backstage when you were waiting. I smelled you then, and..." Viktor closes his eyes, something in his expression softening. "I saw your skating, and I knew you were a fan of mine, and it seemed... right. I thought you were perfect. I didn't get a chance to talk to you after everything, since you left so quickly. Please don't leave me again, Yuuri."

"You noticed I was an omega? But I was on blockers..."

"I have a very keen nose," Viktor says, opening his eyes. He smiles at the expression on Yuuri's face, gentling his grip and leaning in, his cheek touching Yuuri's forehead. Yuuri grips Viktor's scarf tighter, his eyes wide. "I didn't get a good scent then, but now... yes. You are an omega, and you feel like you should belong to me. Am I wrong, Yuuri?"

Yuuri stays silent for a long moment, before slowly, incrementally relaxing. "You're not wrong," he whispers.

And that, to Viktor, is that.

Yuuri, with his heat haze quickly approaching, lets Viktor handle everything, too bewildered by everything that happened, and now suffering a headache. Viktor talks to the mall staff and the medical personnel, waiting for them to examine Yuuri's head before he whisks Yuuri away. He leads Yuuri to a sleek sports car -- a rental, he assures Yuuri -- and drives them away from the mall to a nearby shopping center with more upscale boutiques.

Yuuri almost panics, knowing he can't afford to shop in those places, but Viktor assures him that he will take care of everything, flashing a black credit card with a smirk. Yuuri debates arguing with him, but now that Viktor has Yuuri in his clutches, he seems intent on taking responsibility, and this close to his heat, all Yuuri wants is for someone to take care of him.

He lets Viktor do what he wants.

Which leaves them standing in the middle of the bedding section in one of those high-end stores that Yuuri never approaches for fear of breaking something, staring at a large display of blankets. Yuuri is tired, and he is mildly panicked about his nest not being done, but Viktor has been holding his hand for ten minutes now, and so Yuuri feels a modicum of calm, enough to make a decision.

"That one," Yuuri says, pointing at a big soft blanket with deep blue stripes, then at a fluffy blanket that is the exact sheen of Viktor's short program outfit this year, a pleasant gray. "And that one."

"Very good, Yuuri," Viktor says quietly, smiling brightly at him before gathering the blankets under one arm and setting off for the counter. Yuuri follows, wincing at a little at the price, particularly when Viktor throws in a massive fluffy pillow that has no right being anywhere on Yuuri's bed.

Yet when Viktor pushes the pillow into his arms in order to pay, Yuuri cannot help but hug it, burying his face in the white fluff. It reminds him a little of Vicchan.

"I want to go home," Yuuri mumbles into his pillow.

"Let's take you home, my dear," Viktor says, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's waist. The sensation is still new, but Yuuri leans into his side anyway, slowly getting used to the idea that Viktor is really with him. He gives Viktor his address without hesitation, then curls up in the front seat of the car with his pillow, one hand on the striped blanket, as everything grows warm and hazy.

The rest of the evening passes in a blur. Yuuri goes home and unpacks his new bedding, first wrapping each blanket around himself for a few minutes, then carefully arranging each item on his bed, with the fluffy pillow as the centerpiece. His sweaters and jerseys fill up the edges, as well as his favorite towel and his Wayne State hoodie. Viktor's blue scarf completes the nest, making Yuuri very happy. He ends up in the middle of the pile, purring into his new pillow in contentment, his body pleasantly hot.

When Yuuri opens his eyes, he finds Viktor standing at the end of his bed in only his pants and button-up shirt, like something out of a dream. With a small smile, Yuuri sits up and crawls forward, sitting up on his knees and leaning up to draw Viktor close.

"Alpha," Yuuri murmurs, nuzzling Viktor's neck. "Viktor..."

"Yuuri," Viktor whispers, then leans down to scent his neck, where Yuuri's heat scent is strongest. His tone turns formal, the age-old words sounding odd to Yuuri, who has dreamed of Viktor saying them countless times. "May I enter your nest, omega?"

"Please," Yuuri says fervently, then pulls Viktor down with him, both of them landing with a bounce in the middle of the nest. Viktor inhales softly, lifting himself up and staring down at Yuuri, who grins up at him. Viktor is pleasantly warm and smells _amazing_ , and for the first time in his life, Yuuri's nest feels perfect.

"Welcome to my nest."

"It's a very nice nest, Yuuri," Viktor says softly, which makes something in Yuuri purr in satisfaction. His new blankets are perfect, his new pillow is amazing, and having Viktor in his nest is the best part of all.

He really is lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> captainadwen prompted: _can we ask for continuations? or in a specific trope? like more abo?? maybe...a continuation of the happiest nest fic? or public spectacle? i'm very weak for omega yuuri/alpha viktor fics_

Yuuri likes having Viktor in his nest.

His scent is everywhere, and Yuuri can't get enough of it. He keeps picking up Viktor's scarf and pressing his face to the silk to inhale, loving that he has a piece of clothing that spent so much time on Viktor's neck. He could lie here all day and just breathe like this.

Yuuri twitches a little when two fingers press against his arm, then draw upwards, reaching his neck and stroking his scent gland. His face flushes at the noise he makes in response, before he opens his eyes and peeks over the deep blue scarf to look at Viktor.

Viktor is smiling at him. He has been reclining beside Yuuri ever since Yuuri dragged him into his nest, for some reason content to watch him like this. Yuuri doesn't quite understand it. Knowing that Viktor is attracted to him and seeing the effects of his scent on Viktor are two different things. Viktor looks content, happier than Yuuri has ever seen him in photographs, except for maybe the smiles he makes after finishing a good skate.

Viktor Nikiforov, happy for _Yuuri._ He still can't quite believe it.

"You're purring."

Yuuri starts a little from his introspection, blinking at Viktor, who smiles and strokes his fingers against Yuuri's throat. Yuuri catches the soft vibration and flushes immediately, his purr faltering briefly, before returning.

"I'm happy," Yuuri says slowly, trying out the words. He hasn't felt happy in a long time. Never happy with his skating, with his grades, with himself -- and yet, Yuuri can't think of anything in the world that would drag his mood down. He has Viktor in his nest.

"I think I like it when you're happy," Viktor says, his smile widening. His fingers turn to Yuuri's neck, teasing his sensitive gland and making Yuuri shiver.

This heat has been so strange. Instead of mindless sex, the past two hours have been nothing more than resting in the nest together. Yuuri has barely spoken to Viktor, and Viktor seems content with the silence, his expression almost awed every time he looks at Yuuri. 

Between ruining all of his blankets and running into Viktor, Yuuri has little idea what to do next. His nest is complete, and he has an alpha with him -- the only alpha he has ever wanted -- yet Yuuri can only feel the distant burn, instead of the raging fires more typical of his heats.

Though Viktor's fingers are certainly bringing those fires closer to Yuuri's body, with the way he keeps playing with Yuuri's scent gland.

Viktor's lips twitch and widen with amusement. Yuuri narrows his eyes a little, realizing that Viktor must be teasing him on purpose. He bites down on his bottom lip, debating, which draws Viktor's attention down to his mouth. To Yuuri's surprise, Viktor licks his lips, making Yuuri's mouth go dry.

"Yuuri," Viktor says after a moment, his voice a little too even. "I have a confession. I... have never spent a heat with an omega. As such, I am a little unsure about what to do... What do you want? I would like to know what you are comfortable with."

Yuuri tries to imagine something Viktor could do that would make him uncomfortable, and he bites down on his lip again. He can't think of anything.

"I'm okay with everything," Yuuri says softly, turning his face into the scarf again.

Viktor's fingers pause on his neck. "Everything?" Yuuri nods, and Viktor takes a deep breath. "Your everything may be different from my everything. Can you please elaborate?"

Yuuri lets out a low noise, his purr going a little high as his heart twists anxiously. He can't imagine _talking_ about what he wants Viktor to do to him. A few seconds later, a hot hand covers his whole scent gland, and Viktor's heady alpha scent washes over him. Yuuri turns his head to stare up at Viktor, who looks worried.

"Shh, Yuuri, don't be anxious. Is it something I said? We don't have to do anything!"

"That's not it," Yuuri says dumbly, then flushes. Viktor must be responding to the change in his scent. "I'm not anxious, I just... I don't want to say it out loud. But I mean it. I'm fine with _everything_." He holds Viktor's gaze for a moment, wanting to get his point across, and finally Viktor seems to understand, his eyes widening. He stares down at Yuuri for a long moment, then takes a deep, shaky breath.

"My everything... would have me claiming you tonight, here in the nest you made from my clothes and gifts," Viktor says, his low voice striking through Yuuri like an arrow. Yuuri stares up at him with wide eyes, unable to move, unable to react to the way Viktor's scent grows stronger with every word, as if Viktor has been burying his scent beneath an iron-clad will in order not to overwhelm Yuuri.

"I could court you... and I would like to. But I have you here and now, and perhaps I have been courting you from afar all this time. My skates this season are for you, did you realize? My free skate is my need for you."

"Viktor," Yuuri whispers, and Viktor smiles slowly. Yuuri can hardly believe what he is hearing. The programs he admired... are for him?

"Yuuri... I have such need for you. Your scent..." Viktor presses his thumb firmly against Yuuri's scent gland, making something hot rush through him, and he cries out, not understanding as he arches against the bed. Viktor watches him with keen eyes, his pale face flushing as his scent grows stronger.

"Your body... how many times have I watched your body skating across the ice? The way you move is like creating music. To know that your body responds to me just as much as mine responds to you..."

Viktor sighs, then moves closer to Yuuri -- and to Yuuri's shock, he doesn't stop moving, pushing Yuuri onto his back and kneeling over him. Yuuri lies frozen beneath him, staring up at Viktor in mute bewilderment. He may have pulled Viktor into his nest just like this, but _this_ feels different.

"Alpha," Yuuri says without thinking, then covers his mouth with a gasp.

Viktor's lips quirk into a faint smirk. "Yes, that too. We match so perfectly, Yuuri... and I would have everything from you. All that you can give me... your body, your soul, your love."

_Love?_

"Will you share yourself with me?" Viktor asks, his voice but a whisper, yet it sweeps through Yuuri with the power of a typhoon, leaving him trembling from the force of his own desire. 

Yuuri can feel himself growing wet with slick, his heat demanding that he fulfill his body's needs -- for _Viktor_ to fulfill his needs. Yuuri gasps a little as the heat in his body rises, threatening to leave him mindless. He holds himself very still, trying to keep his focus. Even with his heat-swept mind, he wants to make this decision clearly.

"I want all of you," Yuuri whispers, the last word shaking just slightly, just enough that Viktor's eyes go wide. "I've wanted you since... since a long time ago. I want... to give you everything. My body... my soul..."

He flushes deeply, then reaches up to wrap his arms around Viktor, pulling him down, close enough that their lips brush together.

"My love."

"Yuuri," Viktor groans, then kisses him deeply, leaving them both moaning from the sweet, hot feeling. Yuuri kisses him back, desperate to feel more of him, to have all of Viktor, just as his body demands. Just as he has wanted for _years_.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri feels like he is floating.

Viktor's scent wraps around him, as warm lips trail kisses down his neck, just barely skating around his scent gland, teasing him. Viktor's hands are large and warm on his waist, slipping beneath his shirt, drawing fireworks along his skin as he touches more and more of Yuuri's body.

Yuuri cannot believe that Viktor is in his nest, sharing his heat. _Viktor,_ of all people.

"Will you tell me? Of your other alphas," Viktor murmurs, and Yuuri blinks, drawing back slightly to look at Viktor.

Other alphas? Yuuri has never...

Instead of replying, he turns on his side away from Viktor, but Viktor does not leave him, sliding one hand up Yuuri's side beneath his shirt, skirting his ribs. Two fingers land on his chest, pressing against his nipple, and Yuuri shudders, realizing how big and powerful Viktor feels, just resting behind him. He can smell Viktor's arousal, and it should frighten him.

He breathes in the scent of his nest, letting the warmth ground him. Viktor presses hot lips to the nape of Yuuri's neck.

"You need not tell me, darling." 

"You're the only one," Yuuri whispers, then hides his face in Viktor's blue scarf. For a long moment, there is only silence, until Viktor's hand moves to his shoulder and gently pulls him onto his back.

"Then you have given me the greatest gift," Viktor says softly, meeting and holding Yuuri's gaze. "I accept."

"You're not mad?" Yuuri blurts out, then turns red. "You're not... disappointed?" At the last whispered words, Viktor's eyes flash, and he curls his hand over Yuuri's neck, pressing long fingers against his scent gland. Yuuri shudders, unable to pull himself away. He stares up at Viktor in awe. 

"I could never be disappointed in you. Not for this. What does it matter that you have never known another lover's touch? You will know mine, and that satisfies me, Yuuri. I didn't come to you, to your nest, on a whim. I came because I..."

He says nothing more, because Yuuri covers his mouth, his face flaming at Viktor's blatant words of desire. He cannot handle those words, which he has craved for years. Viktor stops short at Yuuri's sudden movement, before his gaze softens, and he reaches up to draw Yuuri's hands away from his mouth. Instead of saying anything further, he leans in to kiss Yuuri once more, as soft and sweet as before. Gentle hands turn Yuuri onto his back, pressing him down, and Yuuri only keens, wanting more.

Yuuri kisses for as long as he can, then pulls away, reaching up to draw his fingers over Viktor's neck. He touches the scent gland, heavy with Viktor's alpha pheromones, in wonder, thinking of the scant few times he has smelled Viktor before, and how his nestclothes are saturated in the heavenly scent now.

"I love your scent," Yuuri says softly, without thinking about stopping his mouth from forming the praise. A second later, the impulsive words hit his brain, and Yuuri flushes all over again.

Viktor smiles softly at him, the flush on his cheeks darkening as Yuuri presses a finger to his gland. Yuuri feels a shudder run through Viktor, and an answering emotion trembles through him, making him lightheaded. The knowledge that Viktor wants him still stuns Yuuri every time he manages to think the words. Even with his lack of experience, even after he humiliated himself...

"I've always loved it," Yuuri admits into the quiet. He presses his fingers harder against Viktor's neck, and Viktor shudders, his hand slipping back under Yuuri's shirt while the other lands on Yuuri's waistband. His wrist brushes against Yuuri's arousal, and Yuuri's body throbs in response, slick wetting his thighs. Viktor stills for a moment, scenting what lies between them, before he sits up, reaching to his neck to press Yuuri's hand palm flat against his gland.

"I'm going to claim you," Viktor says, holding Yuuri's gaze. "And you, me. Is that okay, Yuuri?"

Yuuri is nodding before Viktor even finishes speaking. "Yes. Yes, please. I want you, Viktor."

Maybe it's a mistake, because they barely know each other. Yet Yuuri knows in his heart that he belongs to Viktor, that Viktor's scent is the only one he has ever desired (and the only one that has ever comforted him). Just like Viktor said, Yuuri cannot deny that they are well suited to each other. Alpha and omega, their bodies reaching for each other, matched in every way.

Maybe not perfect, but as close to it as possible.

The gentle way Viktor undresses him brings tears to Yuuri's eyes. He has never had someone be so careful with him. Someday far away, he might like Viktor to show off his strength, but tonight is for Yuuri, for the heat burning inside him. He barely feels the relief of nudity when Viktor strips his shirt off, already flushed, his attention on the way Viktor sits easily between his legs, his pants drawn tight across his lap.

"I want it," Yuuri whines, and Viktor's breath stutters in his throat. He doesn't stop in his movements, though, slowly drawing Yuuri's sweatpants down and tossing them to the end of the bed with their other clothes. Yuuri smiles hazily, pleased that Viktor is so thoughtful.

Viktor sits back and drags his own shirt off, revealing his defined chest. Yuuri reaches out without thinking to touch, earning himself a smirk, before Viktor gently shakes off his hands and reaches to his own pants.

Yuuri watches with wide eyes as each glorious inch of him is revealed. Viktor leaves the pants and his underwear in a tidy pile at the foot of Yuuri's bed, then retakes his place between Yuuri's legs, his hands landing on Yuuri's knees. He doesn't push further, though, merely rubbing his thumbs against Yuuri's skin as he gazes down, taking in his fill.

Yuuri doesn't think of what he looks like. He can only feel his heat, and yet Viktor's stare scorches him even hotter than the way his body burns. He squirms against the blankets, letting out a low noise of need, and Viktor sighs deeply in response. When he leans down, Yuuri reaches for him, and Viktor catches his lips in a kiss.

"Please," Yuuri whimpers, closing his legs around Viktor's hips and lifting to rub against him. He gasps as Viktor's hard cock rubs against his thigh, sticky from his slick. He nearly sobs in relief when a finger touches his entrance and starts to push in.

He takes it, greedily. Viktor's breath catches against his lips, and he grows distracted as he slides his finger deep into Yuuri, his slick making the passage easy. After a few careful moments, Viktor adds another finger, making Yuuri arch. His hands are all over Viktor, touching as much as he wants. Viktor's heat is heaven to him.

Viktor drops his head to Yuuri's neck, finding his scent unerringly and opening his mouth against the hot skin. Yuuri gasps, his eyes opening wide, staring blindly over Viktor's shoulder. Yet Viktor only sucks on his skin, his teeth barely skirting the sensitive gland, and Yuuri finds himself trembling in anticipation.

"I'd eat you out right here," Viktor says, low and deep in his throat. "Eat you out for hours. The scent of you drives me crazy. I'd suck you off until nothing was left."

"Please," Yuuri whines, thrashing beneath Viktor. In response, Viktor's hand lands on his hip and pins him down. He pushes his fingers a little deeper, but his touch is always gentle, worshipful. Yuuri tries to spread his legs further apart, to draw Viktor in closer, and it almost works, because he can feel Viktor pressing against his thigh now, hot and throbbing.

"Something for tomorrow, I think," Viktor says after a moment, humming as he sucks another mark onto Yuuri's neck. "Your heat should be about four or five days, right?"

"F-four," Yuuri whimpers, reaching around Viktor to dig his fingers into his back. Viktor chuckles against his skin, slowly pressing a third finger into Yuuri and spreading them apart. Yuuri only feels relief, even though it should hurt. With Viktor, it could never hurt.

"Pity. I'd like it to be longer."

Viktor leaves one last, hard suck on Yuuri's scent gland before he sits up, pushing his hair out of his face as he gazes down at Yuuri. After trying to hold on, Yuuri's hands slip off Viktor's body, landing on his stomach. He shifts against his blankets, rubbing his palms over his hips and chest. He needs so much, and he tries to tell Viktor that, in soft whines and pleading whimpers.

"I've got you, darling," Viktor whispers, pushing his fingers deeper into Yuuri, finding his prostate and rubbing it softly. Yuuri keens, arching and trying to lift his hips off the bed, pushing down with the balls of his feet. Viktor follows the movement, sliding his fingers back in without pausing, his gaze soft as he watches Yuuri pant and tremble.

"So beautiful..."

"Viktor," Yuuri begs, tears in his eyes. His heat is too strong. He needs Viktor's cock, his love, his scent, all of him.

"Shh, darling." Viktor draws his fingers out, and the lack of him leaves Yuuri bereft and lonely, his entrance twitching in needy desire. He hears a soft crumple of foil, glancing down to see Viktor rolling a condom onto his cock, before spreading Yuuri's slick over the thin material. He fists himself slowly, his eyes never leaving Yuuri's gasping body, before he guides himself to Yuuri's slick, eager hole.

"Breathe through it," Viktor says as he pushes in, just enough to make Yuuri's hands spasm. Yuuri realizes he is holding his breath and forces himself to breathe in, a whine more than anything. He stares down at where Viktor's body meets his, stunned at the realization that they are becoming one person for this moment. His first heat with an alpha, and it's _Viktor._

He briefly regrets the condom, then forgets to regret anything at all. He keeps breathing, each soft gasp dragged from his lungs, as Viktor slides into him inch by careful inch, slow and overwhelming. Each time Viktor meets resistance, he pulls out a little, making Yuuri's slick heat grow, before pushing back in carefully. Each time, he moves a little deeper.

Yuuri should be begging for him to move, to go faster. Yet this is what he always wanted -- for Viktor to love him so tenderly that Yuuri could only cry in joy. He can feel the burn of tears now, at how _gentle_ Viktor is with him. After his horrible day, which seems but a pale memory, Yuuri thinks he could live in this moment forever, of Viktor's soft smile and smooth, careful touches.

He is trembling with his orgasm before Viktor fully enters him. The sensation is slow, a wracking shudder that takes over his body, his aching cock leaving hot streaks across his stomach. Viktor holds himself very still while Yuuri's orgasm takes him, his hands tightening on Yuuri's hips. Yuuri wonders faintly if he will have bruises.

"Perfect, Yuuri," Viktor sighs. When Yuuri lifts his hips again, needing Viktor to move, Viktor leans down to kiss him, drawing back before sliding deeply into Yuuri.

With the edge taken off, Yuuri can enjoy the slick heat and Viktor's steady movements. He reaches up to press his fingers to Viktor's neck, too shy to try to mark him yet, but determined to leave his mark regardless. Viktor shudders against him and kiss his way back to Yuuri's neck, finding his gland and sucking on it once more.

Yuuri doesn't expect him to bite. They just met, after all, and Viktor is only visiting. But he can leave an impression, a promise, and Yuuri will do the same, until the day that he can make it permanent.

His heat washes through him, cresting and dipping in sweet, brilliant waves. Viktor's thrusts are steady, firm, his cock throbbing inside Yuuri, big enough to make him gasp every time Viktor presses into him. He can feel another orgasm building again, and he wonders deliriously if the next four days will be like this.

He can't wait.

Viktor's orgasm overtakes him steadily, and despite the condom, Yuuri feels the heat of him, of Viktor's seed kept from marking him on the inside. He moans helplessly, dragging himself up to kiss Viktor's neck, sucking hard on his gland just as his own orgasm takes him. The pleasure is blinding, and at the end of it, Yuuri is left suckling Viktor's skin, barely able to move.

Viktor stays buried inside him, his shoulders shuddering every so often. His scent is a little strange, as if Viktor is feeling many emotions at once and does not know which one to express. 

"Viktor," Yuuri whispers, stroking his fingers through soft, pale hair. Viktor's scent surrounds him so much that Yuuri almost feels dizzy from it. His heat has abated a little, enough that he can think clearly. He can't stop smiling.

"I want to keep you," Viktor whispers, his arms tight around Yuuri. "This place, your scent. I do not want to go back without you."

"We can figure that out later," Yuuri says, his voice a little wobbly, overwhelmed by the emotions in Viktor's voice. Viktor sighs shakily against his neck, refusing to move. Yuuri doesn't have a problem with that. Viktor is in his nest, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For Meri. 💙
> 
> With that, this story is finished. I hope you enjoyed this soft, happy nest series. Thank you so much!
> 
> Let me know what you think! (*´♡`*)


End file.
